


I’m sorry I’m late

by Marvelfan227



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cheating in deleted scene, F/M, Heartbreak, Horrible Grammar, Steve finds out he’s a dad, don’t read if you are going to complain, he tries to come back but the reader isn’t having it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: when Steve called and said he wasn’t coming back for a long time he didn’t realize he was not only leaving you but his unborn child behind. When he does return (six years later) Steve discovers he’s a dad and tries to come back into the readers life so they could be a family but the reader is scared he’s going to leave them again.





	1. Sad ending

**Author's Note:**

> I have an alternate ended to this. Let me know if you want to read it.

 

Steve knew the minute he refused to sign the sokovian accords he wouldn’t be able to see you for a long time. He was able to sneak into your apartment at an ungodly hour and made love to you one last time before he left to Wakanda with Bucky. You knew him leaving was for the best but it still hurt watching him disappear and not knowing when he was going to come back. It also didn’t help that four weeks after your night with Steve you found out you were pregnant. The team put their differences aside and helped you raise your daughter.

Steve in the meantime would spend night after night looking at photos of you on his phone. While he helped Bucky regain his memories from their childhood Steve would also annoy him by telling him everything he loved about you. Steve was also counting down the days when he’d be reunited with you again. He got his wish when the government announced him and Bucky were no longer criminals after three years and were allowed to come back to the United States. Unfortunately, t’chella and his team weren’t done healing Bucky so they had to stay an additional three years.

* * *

The day they were given the ok to go back home Steve kept bringing up memories he had of the two of you. Bucky in the mean time was reluctant to go back but Steve promised it was going to be ok because he was going to have you and him to lean on “you’re going to love y/n. She’s so nice and caring, I just know you two are going to get along”.

“I’m sure I will” Bucky laughed nervously as they made their way through the Avengers compound.

Right, when they stepped foot into the lounge the entire team shouted “welcome home! ! !”.

Steve and Bucky smiled when they noticed the lounge was decorated with party stuff and there was a welcome home banner hanging. Once the initial shock wore off Steve looked around to find you but he couldn’t find you anywhere “where’s y/n” Steve asked and everyone went silent. “Does anyone know where y/n is?”

“She um. She didn’t want to come” Tony answered. “She’s still hurt that you abandoned her when she needed the most”.

“What do you mean I abandoned her?” Steve asked “and what do you mean when she needed me? What happened to my y/n” Steve demanded and caused everyone to flinch.

Clint stepped forward and placed his hand on Steve’s shoulder “steve y/n found she was pregnant when left for Wakanda.” Steve face dropped at Clint’s words and instantly felt guilty. “She stayed with me and Laura for the first two years but came back when Stark needed her help with a project.”

“Does she still live in her old apartment? I need to go see her.” Steve ran his hands through his hair and wished he would have called you sooner.

“No, she has an apartment in Queens. She actually lives next door to my aunt May. Do you want the address?” A now twenty-one-year-old Peter asked and Steve nodded his head yes.

Tony handed Peter a pen and he wrote down your address along with the apartment number on a napkin “thanks, peter. Buck do you want to-”

“No, I’m ok,” Bucky replied. “Just go and get your girl.” Steve nodded at Bucky before he sprinted out of the door and went straight to your apartment.

* * *

It took him an hour to get to you because of all the traffic. Once he was was at your door he started knocking repeatedly until he heard you yelling from the other side “WHAT ! ! !” You shouted “steve.”

“Hey doll, I’m home” Steve gave you a lopsided smile that made your knees go weak.

You were at a loss for words as you stared at the man you loved and hated at the same time. You wanted to hug him because you missed him but you wanted to shoot him because he was gone during a time when you needed him the most. “Mommy who’s at the door” Steve heard a child’s voice and his heart melted when he spotted a blonde hair girl in a poke a dot dress behind you.

Before Steve could introduce himself you turned around and picked your daughter up “he’s an old friend.” Steve felt as if you you punched in the face when you introduced him as a friend. “What do you want Steve.”

“Why are you acting this way? I promised I was going to come back and I did.” Steve felt tears forming for two reasons 1: he couldn’t get over how gorgeous his little was and 2: you were acting so cold to him.

You couldn’t help but laugh at Steve and caused him to become sadder than he already was “you wanna know why I’m acting this way? I found out you could have come back three years ago. THREE YEARS AGO ! ! ! but you decided to stay with your pal Bucky” you responded and set Sarah down.

“I had too. They weren’t done curing Bucky and I couldn’t leave him alon-.”

“But you were fine leaving me along? You could have called to tell me that” you interrupted him and caused him to flinch. “Instead I got nothing. For all, I know you could have been whoring around in-”

“I am not that type of man and you fucking know it” Steve growled at you “when t’challa offered to help Bucky when we first got there he warned us it was going to take time. When they announced we were no longer fugitives I was jumping with joy because that meant I got to go home to you but t’challa said they still needed time.”

You clenched your fist at Steve’s excuse “You could have at least fucking call” you felt your heart rate increase “a simple call would have put my mind at ease but you didn’t and I started to imagine you fooling around with whores while I took care of our daughter.”

“I am so fucking sorry I hurt you” Steve apologized again and tried to reach for you but you stepped back “I know you don’t believe me right now but I will do whatever it takes to make you trust me again and hopefully we can be a family.”

“Actions speak louder than words” you responded before you slammed the door on his face.

* * *

It’s been a year since Steve came back and to his word steve did everything in his power to make you guys a family again. A few weeks after Steve came back you revealed to Sarah that Steve was her dad and gave her the option to see him. Sarah was apprehensive at first because she didn’t know Steve but warmed up to him when you brought her to the compound to visit the team. In a matter of weeks, she became a daddy’s girl and Steve felt like he was getting the family he wanted, he just needed you.

Steve tried to get close to you again but every time he thought he was making a breakthrough you slapped him with the ‘I’m just being civil for our daughter’. He hit his breaking point when he heard you were going to go on a date with one of Tony’s friends. “Why won’t you give me another chance instead of going out with another guy! I’ve demonstrated that I still love you and trying to make us a family for the past year but you keep pushing me away” Steve paced back and forth trying to calm down.

“Because I don’t want to cry over you when you inevitably leave again” you yelled at him and started to cry out of frustration.

Steve looked over at you sad. He couldn’t believe that after a year of being around you and your daughter you thought he might walk out on you “y/n that’s not going to happen everyth-”

“Everything is fine right now, but what happens when another disagreement happens with you and tony? Are you going to run away for another six years?” you interrupted him and he remained silent. “I can’t and won’t let my heart get broken again by you.”

“That’s not going to happen doll. I love you too much to let you go again” Steve walked over to you and reached out for your hands “please doll, give me another chance.”

Shutting your eyes you mentally and emotionally prepare yourself for what you were about to say “I’m sorry Steve but I can’t”. With that, you walked away from Steve and never looked back.


	2. (Happy ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skip down to ‘It’s been a year since Steve came back and to his word steve did everything in his power to make you guys a family again.’ If you don’t want to read the story all over again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m planning on making a mini series off of this

Steve knew the minute he refused to sign the sokovian accords he wouldn’t be able to see you for a long time. He was able to sneak into your apartment at an ungodly hour and made love to you one last time before he left to Wakanda with Bucky. You knew him leaving was for the best but it still hurt watching him disappear and not knowing when he was going to come back. It also didn’t help that four weeks after your night with Steve you found out you were pregnant. The team put their differences aside and helped you raise your daughter.

Steve in the meantime would spend night after night looking at photos of you on his phone. While he helped Bucky regain his memories from their childhood Steve would also annoy him by telling him everything he loved about you. Steve was also counting down the days when he’d be reunited with you again. He got his wish when the government announced him and Bucky were no longer criminals after three years and were allowed to come back to the United States. Unfortunately, t’chella and his team weren’t done healing Bucky so they had to stay an extra three years.

* * *

The day they were given the ok to go back home Steve kept bringing up memories he had of the two of you. Bucky in the meantime was reluctant to go back but Steve promised it was going to be ok because he was going to have you and him to lean on “you’re going to love y/n. She’s so nice and caring, I just know you two are going to get along”.

“I’m sure I will” Bucky laughed nervously as they made their way through the Avengers compound.

Right, when they stepped foot into the lounge the entire team shouted “welcome home! ! !”.

Steve and Bucky smiled when they noticed the lounge was decorated with party stuff and there was a welcome home banner hanging. Once the initial shock wore off Steve looked around to find you but he couldn’t find you anywhere “where’s y/n” Steve asked and everyone went silent. “Does anyone know where y/n is?”

“She um. She didn’t want to come” Tony answered. “She’s still hurt that you abandoned her when she needed the most”.

“What do you mean I abandoned her?” Steve asked “and what do you mean when she needed me? What happened to my y/n” Steve demanded and caused everyone to flinch.

Clint stepped forward and placed his hand on Steve’s shoulder “steve y/n found she was pregnant when left for Wakanda.” Steve face dropped at Clint’s words and instantly felt guilty. “She stayed with me and Laura for the first two years but came back when Stark needed her help with a project.”

“Does she still live in her old apartment? I need to go see her.” Steve ran his hands through his hair and wished he would have called you sooner.

“No, she has an apartment in Queens. She actually lives next door to my aunt May. Do you want the address?” A now twenty-one-year-old Peter asked and Steve nodded his head yes.

Tony handed Peter a pen and he wrote down your address along with the apartment number on a napkin “thanks, Peter. Buck do you want to-”

“No, I’m ok,” Bucky replied. “Just go and get your girl.” Steve nodded at Bucky before he sprinted out of the door and went straight to your apartment.

* * *

It took him an hour to get to you because of all the traffic. Once he was at your door he started knocking repeatedly until he heard you yelling from the other side “WHAT ! ! !” You shouted “steve.”

“Hey doll, I’m home” Steve gave you a lopsided smile that made your knees go weak.

You were at a loss for words as you stared at the man you loved and hated at the same time. You wanted to hug him because you missed him but you wanted to shoot him because he was gone during a time when you needed him the most. “Mommy who’s at the door” Steve heard a child’s voice and his heart melted when he spotted a blonde hair girl in a poke a dot dress behind you.

Before Steve could introduce himself you turned around and picked your daughter up “he’s an old friend.” Steve felt as if you punched in the face when you introduced him as a friend. “What do you want Steve.”

“Why are you acting this way? I promised I was going to come back and I did.” Steve felt tears forming for two reasons 1: he couldn’t get over how gorgeous his little was and 2: you were acting so cold to him.

You couldn’t help but laugh at Steve and caused him to become sadder than he already was “you wanna know why I’m acting this way? I found out you could have come back three years ago. THREE YEARS AGO ! ! ! but you decided to stay with your pal Bucky” you responded and set Sarah down.

“I had too. They weren’t done curing Bucky and I couldn’t leave him alon-.”

“But you were fine leaving me along? You could have called to tell me that” you interrupted him and caused him to flinch. “Instead I got nothing. For all, I know you could have whored around in-”

“I am not that type of man and you fucking know it” Steve growled at you “when t’challa offered to help Bucky when we first got there he warned us it was going to take time. When they announced we were no longer fugitives I was jumping with joy because that meant I got to go home to you but t’challa said they still needed time.”

You clenched your fist at Steve’s excuse “You could have at least fucking call” you felt your heart rate increase “a simple call would have put my mind at ease but you didn’t and I started to imagine you fooling around with whores while I took care of our daughter.”

“I am so fucking sorry I hurt you” Steve apologized again and tried to reach for you but you stepped back “I know you don’t believe me now but I will do whatever it takes to make you trust me again and hopefully we can be a family.”

“Actions speak louder than words” you responded before you slammed the door in his face.

* * *

It’s been a year since Steve came back and to his word steve did everything in his power to make you guys a family again. A few weeks after Steve came back you revealed to Sarah that Steve was her dad and gave her the option to see him. Sarah was apprehensive at first because she didn’t know Steve but warmed up to him when you brought her to the compound to visit the team. In a matter of weeks, she became a daddy’s girl and Steve felt like he was getting the family he wanted, he just needed you.

Steve tried to get close to you again but every time he thought he was making a breakthrough you slapped him with the ‘I’m just being civil for our daughter’.

It wasn’t until you had a heart to heart with Laura about how she was in your place when she had cooper that made you think about your feelings towards Steve. She told you that just like you she also didn’t take Clint back when he was gone a year without telling her even though she still loved him. It wasn’t until she got a phone call from fury saying Clint was in a coma and there was a chance he might not make it that made her rush to the hospital to reveal she was still in love with him and that she stupid for not taking him back.

* * *

Ever since that day you started thinking how you would react if you got a phone call saying Steve was in a coma or worse, he was dead. A wave of guilt hit you at the thought of him being dead because Steve would have died thinking you still hated him when you were still in love with him. A part of you said you should swallow your pride and apologize because of the way you were treating him and ask if he wanted to get back together. Another part of you said to make up the little excuse just to hang out.

Since you couldn’t muster up the courage to admit you were wrong yet you decided to ask Steve if he wanted to go to the aquarium with you and Sarah. When you told Sarah you guys were going to go to the aquarium while you guys drove to the Avengers compound she started freaking out. “Yay,” Sarah clapped and caused you to laugh at her enthusiasm. “Is daddy going to go with us?”

“I don’t know sweetie” you replied just as you guys parked outside the compound. “Listen I have to work for a few hours but after that, if you behave I’ll take you out for ice cream before we can go to the aquarium. How does that sound?”

“Yay,” Sarah clapped. You couldn’t help but laugh at your daughters’ excitement while you got out of the car and opened the backseat to get her out.

“I knew you would like that plan” you tickled her stomach and closed your car door. Once inside you dropped off Sarah with Bucky in the lounge before you headed to your office and started working.

* * *

A few hours later you entered the lounge and spotted Steve and Bucky playing barbies with Sarah. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity you cleared your throat and said “Hey Steve, can we talk in private for a second?”

Steve nodded his head and handed Bucky the barbie he was holding before followed you out of the room. “What’s wrong ?”

“Nothing. I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the aquarium with me and Sarah? You know, as a family.” You waited nervously for his response.

Steve smiled so wide it started to hurt. He was happy you asked him because Sarah told him about your plans and said how she hoped that he would go with them “Y-y-yeah I would love to. Are we going now?”

“Yeah. I just finished work for the day and I thought I’d take her now. Are you free right or do you have work?”

“Yes, I am free now. I actually asked for the day off so I could spend time with Sarah” Steve bit his lip and started fiddling with his thumbs.

“Great. Ummm we should probably get Sarah and head off then” you turned and walked over to Sarah with Steve following closely behind you. “Sarah it’s time to go to the aquarium so say goodbye to uncle Bucky.”

“Bye uncle Bucky” Sarah gave Bucky a hug and a kiss goodbye. When she walked over to you she noticed Steve standing closely behind “daddy are you coming with us to see the fishies?”

“Yes. Is that ok with you?” Steve asked and earned an enthusiastic nodded from his daughter saying she was ok with him coming. “Ok then let’s get going” Steve placed a kiss on her cheek before you guys headed to your car.

* * *

Thirty minutes and a quick trip to the ice cream shop later you guys arrived at the aquarium. Sarah squealed with excitement when she spotted a giant fish from the car. Not being able to contain herself Sarah unbuckled herself before you had the chance to turn off the car. “Someone’s excited” Steve laughed at your daughters’ excitement before you turned off the ignition and got out of the car.

The minute Steve opened the back door Sarah hopped out of the car and grabbed yours and Steve’s hand “Mommy daddy let’s go !!! I want to see the fishes ! ! !” Sarah started dragging you guys towards the ticket booth.

Sarah kept talking about all the fishes she wanted to see while you guys waited in line. Ever since Tony gave her a book about the sea when she was four Sarah became infatuated with sea creatures and since then you have this feeling she‘s going to be a marine biologist when she grows up.

* * *

To your surprise, you were having a great time at the aquarium. Sea life wasn’t your thing but watching your daughter beam with happiness every time she saw a fish she read about in school made your day. She would bombard you Steve with facts about the fish and although you weren’t interested in the fish you pretended to be interested for her sake.

One sea creäture Sarah wouldn’t stop talking about was the starfish. Luckily for her, there was a petting area where you can pet a starfish. When you told Sarah about it begged you guys to go there and you would go back to the other fishes later. “Mommy, daddy, it’s this way ! ! !” Sarah pointed to a sign with a starfish and an arrow pointing left.

“Calm down little lady, the starfish isn’t going anywhere” you laughed and looked over at Steve who was laughing as well.

Right as you guys were about to turn the corner you felt a hand on your arm. Turning around you noticed an elderly woman smiling “I’m so sorry to bother you but I just wanted to tell you that you guys are such a cute family.”

“It’s ok and thank you” you reciprocated the smile and started talking to the elderly woman about her family. She told you that you guys reminded her of her husband when they were younger and how she hoped you and Steve would have a long and happy life together like she had with her husband.

Steve in the meantime was confused because every time someone commented on how you guys were a cute couple you would be quick to state you two weren’t together. Testing to see if you would brush him off Steve placed his arm around your waist and pulled you close to him. To his surprise, you didn’t pull away as you finish up your conversation with the elderly woman “We have to get going but it was nice talking you and thank you for the compliment.”

The woman gave all of you hugs before she walked back to her family. “Mommy, daddy you guys are hugging” Sarah exclaimed when she noticed your arms wrapped around each other’s waist.

“Yes, we are Sarah. Are you ready to pet some starfishes?” you responded and started rubbing Steve’s back.

“Yessss ! ! !” Sarah shouted and caused a few people to stare. Not being able to wait any long Sarah broke your side hug with Steve and grabbed your hands before she tugged you towards the starfish exhibit “come on, let’s go”.

* * *

It was night by the time you guys got back to your apartment. After tucking Sarah in you guys quietly left the room and headed towards the front door. “Thanks for joining us today. I know Sarah was happy it was just the three of us hanging out because it felt like we were a family.”

Not being able to help himself Steve reached over and caressed your jaw “We are a family” Steve whispered as he looked into your eyes.

“Yes, we are a family” you repeated and placed your hands on his chest. You moved your hands up and wrapped them around his neck before you leaned in and kissed him on the cheek “I’ll see you tomorrow Steve.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow” steve placed a kiss on your cheek before left your apartment.

* * *

Ever since that night you started spending more time together as a family. Steve started to feel like you guys were getting back to the way you used to be before he left. Whenever he wasn’t away on missions you would have him over for dinner and have family movie night every Saturday. You also converted your office that you never used into a spare room for when he felt like sleeping over; which was every night. The team noticed the sudden change in yours and Steve’s relationship and they wished you guys would get back together. What they didn’t know was that their wish was going to come true after Sarah’s birthday party.

Since Tony was Sarah’s godfather he took it upon himself to turn an empty floor in the compound into a kids play area just for Sarah and suggested to have the party there. On the day of the party, Tony brought everyone up to the newly designed floor and  revealed to Sarah that the entire floor was going to be hers. Sarah being the sweet girl you raised turned to Clint’s kids and said: “I know uncle Tony said this was all mine but you guys are always welcomed here, even when I’m not here”.

“Can we go play now?” the youngest Barton asked and Sarah nodded excitedly before  ran off to play.

* * *

By the time you were all singing happy birthday to Sarah there were dozens of kids surrounding you guys. You weren’t surprised there were a lot of kids at Sarah’s party because she was a very sociable girl. “Make a wish and blow out the candles sweetie” you whispered in her ear when everyone was done singing.

Sarah shut her eyes as tight as she could before blew out the candles in front of her. “What did you wish for sweetie?” Steve asked.

Sarah looked up at you and Steve and responded: “For you and mommy to get married so we could be a family.”

Everyone stared at you and Steve to see how you were going to respond to Sarah’s wish. They all knew how much she wanted you guys to be married. “That’s a wonderful wish sweetie” you placed a kiss on her forehead. “Steve, can you help me pass out the cake?”

“Sure thing” Steve placed his hand on your lower back and placed a kiss on your hair as he passed by.

“I think your wish is going to come true” Nathaniel whispered to Sarah.

“I really hope so” Sarah whispered back and scarfed down her birthday cake before continued to play with all of her friends.

* * *

You guys got back from the party with a sleeping Sarah in Steve’s arms at a quarter past ten. When Steve tucked her in he let out a quiet laugh when noticed a chocolate mustache on Sarah’s face. Steve gently wiped the chocolate off of his daughter’s face before he kissed her forehead and followed you out of Sarah’s room. “Are you going to spending the night?” You asked while you took off your coat and shoes.

“Yeah” Steve replied. The room when silent a few minutes of before Steve decided to ask the question that has been on his mind half of the day “So what did you think about Sarah’s wish?”

“I thought it was cute.” You responded quietly while you tried to avoid eye contact with him and started walking back and forth across your living room.

“No I mean I know we are on good terms again and we show affection to each other from time to time but do you ever picture us getting back together and getting married? I know I do.” Steve noticed you started to become nervous so he decided to walk over to you.

 _It’s now or never y/n, tell him you feel and that you want to get back together_ you thought to yourself. You took a deep breath you replied “Yes I have thought about it. Since we took Sarah to the aquarium to be specific.”

Steve felt his heart beating fast at your words. Taking your hands Steve asked, “Why didn’t you say anything before?”

“I tried to tell you multiple times but chickened out and-” Steve cut you off by pressing his lips against yours. You were shocked at first by Steve’s actions but once you realized what was happening you eagerly kissed him back.

With every minute that the kiss grew more and more passionate. Neither one of you wanted to pull away but you eventually did because you needed to breathe “I’m sorry I didn’t give you a chance when you came back, I was just so hurt that you stayed in Wakanda while I was taking care of Sarah. I never stopped loving you.” Steve held you in his arms and started leaving kisses on the side of your head.

“No, I’m so sorry I put you through so much pain. But now that we’re back together I promise I’ll never put you through that kind of pain again, we are back together right?” Steve asked.

“Of course we’re back together” you responded and pressed your lips against his again. Reaching down you palmed him through his pants “It been years since I’ve had sex, Can we-”.

“Let’s go to your room, I have a twin bed and if we’re going to fuck like we used to then we are going to need a bigger bed” Steve grabbed your hand and made your way over to your bedroom. Being as quiet as possible you and Steve had the best sex either one of you guys had in your entire life.

 


	3. He lied (deleted scene from sad ending)

Steve sat in his room after he came back from your apartment. He couldn’t believe he lied to you about cheating on you, especially since he cheated on you with Natasha, someone you considered a sister.

* * *

 

*four years ago*

_It was a cold night in Wakanda and Natasha and Steve was out drinking their sorrows away. As they got drunk they started to become handsy with each other and without thinking, Natasha leans in and kisses Steve. Seeing as this was the first time in two years since he’s received any affection steve immediately kissed her back. His fingers were tangled in Natasha’s new locks “ let's get out of here”._

_Steve grabbed Natasha and made their way to Steve’s hut. Clothes were quickly shed and before Natasha knew it she was laying naked on Steve’s bed with Steve’s head between her legs. “Oh, Steve” Natasha arched her back and came against Steve’s tongue._

_“I missed the taste of pussy.” Steve moaned as he licked up Natasha’s cum._

_“Come here” Natasha pulled Steve up by his hair and pulled him into a kiss. It was a sloppy and needy kiss “fuck me.”_

_Without warning, Steve thrusted deep inside Natasha “So fucking good” Steve thrusted wildly inside Natasha. Since Natasha wasn’t weak like you, Steve didn’t hold back as he fucked Natasha._

_“Fuck m- keep fucking my pussy, Steve. Oh god, you feel so good” Natasha started leaving hickeys all over Steve’s neck._

_Their moans and groans grew louder with every minute as they changed positions but kept the same brutal pace. The pace grew even faster when Steve felt like his orgasm approaching. Since he knew Natasha couldn’t get pregnant once he felt his orgasm approaching Steve allowed himself to cum inside Natasha. “Oh god,” Steve cried out as he spilled himself Natasha and triggered Natasha into cumming as well._

_An instant guilt washed over steve and Natasha when they realized what they had just done. “We can never tell y/n about this.”_

_“I agree” Natasha replied before they drifted off to sleep._

 

* * *

 

Steve quickly sent Natasha asking her if she told them about what happened in Wakanda

Steve let out a sigh at Natasha’s response

steve contemplated whether or not to go before he replied 

 With that Steve grabbed his coat and went to Natasha’s apartment in Manhattan.


	4. Oops we did it again (deleted scene from sad ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Natasha talk about their relationship in Wakanda and end up sleeping together.

When Steve got to Natasha’s it was a quarter past eight. “Come in” Steve licked his lips as he walked in and checked Natasha out. She was wearing a black short shorts and a black tank top without a bra. “Why are you here?” Natasha asked once they were both seated on her couch.

“I wanted to talk about what happened in Wakanda” Steve placed his arm around the back of Natasha’s couch. He tried his hardest to look her in the eye but Natasha couldn’t tell he was staring at her chest.

“It was a mistake” Natasha explained but Steve could tell she was masking her pain “we were both lonely and needed to release our sexual needs. I know that you love y/n.”

Placing his hand on her cheek Steve asked: “Yeah but are you going to be ok?”

“Of course I’m going to be ok” Natasha lied as she leaned into his touch, wishing he would make love to her one last time before he tried to win you back.

They remained silent for several seconds before Natasha leaned in and kissed Steve. Without thinking, Steve wrapped his arms around Natasha’s body and pulled her onto his lap. His arms roamed around Natasha’s curvy body as the kiss grew more intense. “Fuck me . . . Please” Natasha begged against Steve’s lips.

Steve knows he shouldn’t but he picks Natasha up by her thighs and starts carrying her down her hallway “which one is your room?” Steve asks before he pressed Natasha against her wall and grinds his hard cock against her crotch.

“First door on the right” Natasha whimpered. Steve carried her into her room and proceeded to remove to remove Natasha’s clothes before he placed her on her bed. Once Natasha was completely naked and laying on her bed steve quickly shed his clothes and joined her. Steve pressed his nose against Natasha’s pussy before he took a long lick. “Oh, Steve” Natasha tangled her finger into Steve’s hair. She was going to miss having Steve’s head between her legs and eating her out for hours. She remembered a time when Steve went down her the entire night.

It didn’t take long for Natasha to cum. After a few minutes, Natasha found herself chanting Steve’s name like a prayer as she came against his tongue. Natasha pulled him up and crashed her lips against his. Steve’s tongue slipped into Natasha’s mouth before he thrusted deep inside her. “Steve” Natasha bit her lip as Steve set a fast pace.

The headboard slammed repeatedly against the wall “so fucking” Steve growled and buried his face between Natasha’s breast as he fucked her fast and hard.

The sound of their skin slapping together mixed with the headboard hitting the wall and their cries were causing both Natasha and Steve to near their orgasm. “Cum inside my pussy baby. Please fill me up with your cum” Natasha begged.

Having Natasha’s blessing Steve found himself cumming inside her “NATASHA! ! !” Steve shutters and cums inside of Natasha and causes Natasha to cum for the second time that night.

After Steve came down from his orgasm steve pulled out and was about to get up when felt Natasha grabbing his arm “Steve wait”. Steve looked over his should and noticed a sad expression on her face “If this is the last night we’re going to be together please stay and fuck me until the morning” Natasha begged and causes Steve’s heart to break. He could tell Natasha felt something towards him ever since they started their affair in Wakanda but ignored her feelings because he didn’t want to feel anything towards her. For him, it was just a way to fulfill his sexual needs and he knew if he allowed himself to feel anything towards her he would feel like he’s betraying you (even though he already did because he was fucking your best friend.)

“Ok” Steve replied before he got on top of Natasha and proceeded to have sex with Natasha until she wanted to go to sleep. Unfortunately for her, when she woke up the next morning Steve was long gone. Letting out a sigh Natasha mentally and emotionally prepared herself for the day, a day where she would see the man that she loved trying to win back the love of her best friend.


	5. Happily ever after? (deleted scene from sad ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve goes to Natasha when the reader heads off on her date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last deleted scene from this series. I’m go in yo write a sequel to this next week.

It’s been an entire year since Steve came back and he spent that time trying to make things right with you. Because Steve was trying to make things right with you he begged Natasha not to say anything about their night together in her apartment. While it pains her because she had fallen in love with Steve Natasha agreed and kept her distance from both you and Steve.

  
Unfortunately for Steve, you wanted nothing romantic with him and after you told him you were moving on with a guy tony set you up with Steve trash his apartment. Steve waited a few hours after you left before he made his way to Natasha’s so he could vent. By the end he finished venting he stalked over to Natasha and pulled her into a kiss. “I need you” Steve groaned against Natasha’s lips.  
  
“I’m yours” Natasha replied and started removing her clothes.  
  
After two hours of having sex on every surface of Natasha apartment, Steve and Natasha found themselves cuddling on Natasha’s bed. “I’ve loved you since Wakanda but I didn’t say anything because you were still in love with y/n,” Natasha admitted and earned a hum from Steve.  
  
“I know” Steve ran his fingers up and down Natasha’s spine “I didn’t want to acknowledge that you had feelings for me. If I did I would have fallen in love with you too and- and I couldn’t fall in love with you because I was still in love with y/n, your best friend.”  
  
“Ex-best friend. We haven’t spoken much since I came back from Wakanda” there was a sad time in Natasha's voice.  
  
Steve placed a kiss on Natasha’s cheek “I’m sorry.”  
  
“Don’t be, I did fuck her boyfriend while she was raising a child on her own” Natasha let out a dry laugh. “I still want to know who told her about us.”  
  
“I know, me too” Steve got on top of Natasha “But What I do know is that I want to try this out, you and me.”  
  
A surprised look appeared on Natasha's face as she looked up at Steve “oh so you want a relationship with me?”  
  
Natasha was about to push Steve off of her when Steve replied: “Nat you gotta understand. Y/n and I have a child together, a child I didn’t know about until I came back. Of course, I wanted to try and have a relationship with her, for Sarah’s sake. But since she’s moving on with her life then I’m going to move on as well.” Steve could tell Natasha wasn’t convinced he wanted her “I’m not going to lie. I’m still in love with y/n but I can see myself falling in love with you too but you have to give me a chance.”  
  
A part of her wanted to say no and try to move on from him but looking into Steve’s eyes Natasha knew Steve was serious about being in a relationship with her. “Ok, I’ll give you a chance.”  
  
A smile grew on Steve’s face and leaned in to kiss her. “Let’s celebrate our relationship” Steve grabbed his cock and thrusted back inside Natasha. Steve and Natasha proceeded to have sex on and off throughout the day.

* * *

  
Steve and Natasha have been dating for a year and it was the best of their lives. They, unfortunately, had to hide their relationship from the group because they did not want to get hate. They knew the team would hate them for being together even though you were in a happy and healthy relationship with Clark.  
  
Everyone watched carefully the first few months of your relationship with Clark to see if there was going to be any tension between Steve and Clark. To everyone’s surprise, there wasn’t, in fact, Steve expressed how much he liked Clark and expressed his approval of your relationship (even though he knew you didn’t care if he approved or not).  
  
It wasn’t until it was Sarah’s birthday that Steve thought it was a good time to reveal that he and Natasha were dating. He knew it could potentially ruin your daughters birthday but he didn’t want to keep his relationship a secret anymore. Steve waited until Sarah was showing someone the avengers her gifts that he decided to pull you to the side “Hey y/n can I talk to you in private?”  
  
“Sure thing” you turned and planted a kiss on Clark’s lips before you walked into your office with Steve. “What’s up?”  
  
Steve took a deep breath before he confessed “I lied when I said I didn’t cheat on you when I was in Wakanda. I actually had an affair with Natasha when she went over there.”  
  
“I know” you replied, “Wanda told me when she came back. Apparently, you and Nat weren’t subtle in Wakanda.”  
  
Steve blood went cold at your words. He had no idea Wanda knew about his affair with Natasha and that she told you when she came back “That’s not all, nat and I been dating for the past year. I wanted to tell you soon but-”  
  
“Steve it’s ok. As long as you’re happy I’m happy”.  
  
Steve’s face changed several times as he tried to process your words. He genuinely thought you were going to hit him or curse out his name but instead you’re showing him kindness. “How can you be so cool about all of this! I had an affair with your best friend for four years and here you are telling me you want me to be happy with her?”  
  
“I’m not going to lie, it did pain me to see both of your faces the first six you guys came back I’ve forgiven both of you. We’re now in a healthy place in our relationship and it’s ok if you want to make your relationship Natasha public. You deserve to be happy the way I’m happy with Clark” you gave Steve a sincere smile.  
  
“You are too good for your own good. Thank you y/n. And for what it’s worth I approve of Clark. I can tell he loves Sarah as if she was his daughter.” Steve gave you a hug and placed a kiss on the top of your head.  
  
“Thanks. I should get going, but I’ll see you around” patted Steve’s shoulder before you walked out of the room and went straight towards Clark who was helping Sarah tie her bow.  
  
Once Steve stepped out he spotted Natasha standing in the corner of the room “How did it go?” Natasha asked once she was face to face with Steve.  
  
“Wanda was the one who told her about us in Wakanda” Steve revealed  
  
Natasha to glare at the witch who was staring at them “That bitch ! ! !” There was hatred in Wanda’s eyes as she leaned over and whispered something in Bruce’s ear. Bruce had angry look on his face when Wanda pulled away and stormed out of the room. “What else did y/n tell you?”  
  
“That it hurt her seeing us the first six months we were back but that she’s forgiven us and wants us to be happy.” Natasha felt ten times worse at Steve’s response.  
  
Natasha couldn’t help herself and looked over at you. She noticed you were smiling happily at Clark before you pulled him into a kiss. “We genuinely don’t deserve her.”  
  
“I know” Steve pulled Natasha close to him.  
  
“So we’re free to kiss in front of everyone?” Natasha asked with a smile on her face. But just as she was about to lean in and kiss Steve she started seeing imagines of Wanda and Steve fucking in Steve’s old hut. “What the fuck” Natasha shook her head to try and get rid of the images of Steve and Wanda having sex. Opening her eyes she spotted Wanda with an evil grin on her face. She gave Natasha a little wave before she left your apartment “I’ll be right back.”  
  
Natasha quickly left your apartment and came face to face with Wanda “hello man stealer.”  
  
“What the fuck is your problem.” Natasha got in Wanda’s face.  
  
Wanda looked at Natasha unimpressed and replied: “You’re my problem.”  
  
Natasha wanted to rip off the look on Wanda’s face. “What the fuck did I do to you? Last time I checked I had an affair with y/n’s boyfriend, not yours.”  
  
“I was with Steve before you ! ! !” Wanda shouted “I loved Steve since I joined the team but didn’t say anything because he was with y/n. When we went on the run I was so happy because I thought I could win his heart and I thought I did when we fucked a week after we arrived. But then you show up out of nowhere and you get him to sleep with you that night. And guess what? Steve goes into my room the morning after you fuck to let me know he didn’t need me anymore !!! It isn’t fair.”  
  
Steve walked out a few seconds after Wanda’s confession and asked: “what’s going on here?”  
  
“Did you sleep with Wanda before I showed up to Wakanda?” Natasha asked Steve. When Steve didn’t say anything Natasha shut her eyes and shook her head. “Are you fucking kidding me.”  
  
“Nat I’m-” Steve started but stopped when Natasha turned and walked away.  
  
Wanda in the meantime had a smile on her face at the scene that played out in front of her. Once she knew Natasha wasn’t coming back she placed her hand on Steve’s shoulder “we can finally be together”.  
  
“Stay away from me, stay away Natasha, and most definitely stay away from y/n and Sarah” Steve shook off Wanda’s hand and went back inside to celebrate his daughters birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n can anyone guess who’s the reader boyfriend? I’ll give you a hint: he’s another famous superhero.


End file.
